svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Batista
__TOC__ Debut (2010) At Saturday Night's Main Event on a Friday, Walter was having a drink in the bar when he was joined by Batista. Walter thought nothing of it until he was being picked up by Deacon Dave and being tossed down the length of the bar counter. A Hardcore title match has begun! Although Batista literally mopped the floor with Walter, the wily (no pun intended) champion managed to pin the rage and steroid filled challenger after hitting him over the head with a Beck's beer bottle. Teaming with J-Pac (2011-2013) In the second match of the Son of Jackass tournament, as well as rematch from Fist Fuck Yourself!, J-Pac took on Bret Hart. Despite Batista's dirty work, Hart still managed to overcome J-Pac and advance. In the opening contest of It's a Very Merry SvR06 Christmas, Andre the Giant tossed Batista, Edge, Typhoon, Charlie Haas, and JBL over the top rope to earn himself the final spot in the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee contest. Andre then sat in the ring and drank 12 celebratory bottles of wine. In another battle royal on Thursday Night's Main Event, Hogan 80s defeated Rey Mysterio, Ricardo Diaz, Batista, Chris Masters, Big Show, Andre the Giant, Dark Dynamite Derek, Booker T, Junkyard Dog, Dynamite Derek, Steve Williams, Hollywood Nova, Charlie Haas, Paul London, Rene Dupree, Heidenreich, Eugene, Tajiri, and Stone Cold to win a lifetime supply of Aunt Long's Silver Dollar Pancakes. We asked Hogan for a response, to which he said, "Oh dude, do you think those pancakes have shit in them? Cause I'm gonna eat the shit out of them, brother!" J-Pac made claims that after the performance he put on at The Fest, he should be a hero to the SvR06 fans. Dynamite Derek disagreed, and informed him that there is only room for one hero and that he is the hero that SvR06 needs. J-Pac responded to his former rival by sicking his associate Batista on him. With Derek outnumbered, he searched far and wide for a sidekick to help him take on J-Pac and Batista. His calls were answered by none other than The Hurricane, and the dynamic duo will face off against J-Pac and Batista in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag match at In My Ass. Dynamite Derek and The Hurricane were set to team up against J-Pac and Batista in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag match. However, Commissioner Slaughter refused to allow any further association with wind storms to take place and changed the match up to a regular tag team match. Naturally, this worked to the advantage of the team of Pac and Batista rather than the newly formed tandem of Dynamite and Hurricane. J-Pac, still recovering from his Hell in a Cell injuries, allowed Batista to deal out damage to their astounding adversaries. In the end, however, it was J-Pac who hit a Bronco Buster on Derek to score the victory. Ricardo Diaz made good on his word by winning the WWE Championship in the main event of his own show, although critics (namely Carlito) have credited the officiating of Eddie Guerrero for this. Also at the event, J-Pac fell to Big Show. Pac was displeased with Batista's assistance, as he was prevented from interfering in the match by Show's ally Rey Mysterio. Considering he was removed from a World Heavyweight Championship match in February due to J-Pac's meddling, Big Show made a successful claim for a shot at Diaz. However, J-Pac alleged that Big Show's victory at The Fest was attributed to his counterfeit hand and demanded placement in the title match as well. With that, a triple threat match was drawn up between the three combatants. During the contract signing, J-Pac ambushed his two opponents by hiding underneath the table for the duration of the signing and attacking them following the proceedings. It was there that J-Pac dubbed himself The Infinity Kid, because once he's finished with the two of them at In Me Arse, the referee could count to infinity if he wanted to. Arrested Developmental (2014-2015) The up-and-coming stars of Arrested Developmental kicked off the year in a big way at Developmental Hell 10: A Cold Day In Hell. The event saw Upper Management member Kane Paul, with the assistance of chloroform, pick up a victory over Cody Rhodes after weeks of interfering in his matches. Curt Hennig ended Bad Boobs Barrett's lengthy reign as Good Hand Champion, while Tensai recaptured the Main Event Championship from rival Batista. But the biggest story, quite possibly, was the unexpected invasion of the returning Scott Steiner prior to the event. Fresh off of the eventful show, the stars of Arrested Developmental will be given a chance to seize the brass ring and enter the 30-man field at Laugh Like Pee-wee. Proving themselves worthy against other developing talents in a battle royal will earn them a spot in the biggest career opportunity of their young careers. What a story it would be if someone such as Illegal Alien, Mrs. Heymanbottom, or Vacant were to win two over-the-top-rope battles in one evening and headline Diaz's Fuck Fest without ever having competed in an SvR06 ring before. With rousing support from Triple H, Batista has announced his participation in the contest. The former Main Event Champion declared that he would use this event as a stepping stone for making good on his declaration to win the World Heavyweight Championship in 2015. With the entire youth roster assuredly clamoring for a position in this match, the speculation surrounding who will use this battle royal to join 29 others is certainly high. The biggest question, however, has to be whether or not the 2015 Laugh Like Pee-wee match will be the first to be won by a member of the Arrested Developmental brood. Six Arrested Developmental talents competed in a battle royal for a chance to enter the Laugh Like Pee-wee match at the end of the evening. The over-the-top-rope bout included Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, “Just” Christian, Hardcore Champion Mankind, and Batista. The former Main Event Champion had vowed victory in the weeks leading up to the event. However, that was before he would be aware that returning rival Scott Steiner would be entering the fray after returning from injury at his hands. After “Just” Christian inadvertently found himself on the outside of the ring, Big Poppa Pump lifted Batista over the top rope to punch his ticket for the main event. Before Diaz's Fuck Fest XI kicked off, Scott Steiner challenged Batista for Arrested Developmental’s Main Event Championship. After a develop-mental first season, Steiner looked to get back at Batista after being put on the shelf by The Animal for a majority of the year. With muscle versus muscle pitted against each other, it was Big Poppa Pump who ultimately came out on top with the title secured in his freakish biceps. Appearances *Saturday Night's Main Event on a Friday (2010) *DUG DEEP! (2011) *ECW: Walk Of Shame (2011) *Son of Jackass (2011) *It's a Very Merry SvR06 Christmas (2011) *Thursday Night's Main Event (2012) *In My Ass (2012) *Diaz's Fuck Fest IX *Diaz's Fuck Fest X *Developmental Hell 1: Fresh Hell *Developmental Hell 2: Too Hot To Handle *In My Ass (2014) *Developmental Hell 3: Burning Desire *Developmental Hell 4: Where The Hell Is My Grilled Cheese *Developmental Hell 5: Hearts On Fire *Developmental Hell 6: Burning Soul *Developmental Hell 7: Hellfire & Brimstone *Developmental Hell 8: Cool Burn *SvR06 Awards (2014) *Developmental Hell 9: Burn In Hell *Laugh Like Pee-wee (2015) *Developmental Hell 10: A Cold Day In Hell *Developmental Hell 11: To Hell And Back *Developmental Hell 12: To Hell With Them *Diaz's Fuck Fest XI *In My Ass (2015) Championships and Accomplishments 'Arrested Developmental' *Main Event Championship (3 times) 'SvR06' *United States Championship (1 time)